Sananlaskuja
by tellie
Summary: Raapaleita, joissa shinigamit uudelleenkeksivät suomalaisia sananlaskuja. Crack.


Projektini olivat (ovat) tuskallisessa jumissa. Oli siis aika vähän aukoa lukkoja ja kirjoitta drabbleja. Oli myös aika muuttaa vanhaa tapaa tyyppiä poppis randomille ja kirjoittamaan. Siskoni ehdotti sitten suomalaisia sananlaskuja. Tässä tulos.

* * *

Ichigo oli tulessa. Liekeissä. Voittamaton. Pystyi mihin hyvänsä.

"Hei vanhus, sparrataan vähän. Anna tulla, pane parastasi!"

Isshin väläytti parhaan mielipuolen virnistyksensä.

"Pienestä pojastani on kasvamassa mies!"

"Anna palaa dinosaurus, pieksen sinut ensi viikolle!"

Isshin astui shinigaminuotoonsa.

"Saigo no Gatsuga Tensho!"

Seuraavan viikon torstaina Ichigo heräsi isänsä klinikalta. Ainoastaan hänen hiuksiinsa ei sattunut. Tai siis ei sattunut erityisen paljon. Isshin istui vuoteen vieressä ja hymyili.

"Älä poikarukka yritä opettaa isääsi naimaan."

* * *

Tiistaina Rukia.

Keskiviikkona Orihime.

Torstaina Rangiku itse.

Perjantaina... No, perjantaina Renji oli kysynyt lähes kaikilta muilta, sekä ennen että jälkeen sen kun oli juonut itsensä tolkuttomaan humalaan kai jonkinlaisessa turhautuneessa epähuomiossa.

"Hei Renji, älä nuoku tai lennät täältä kohta."

"Hä-häh?"

"Kysyin, että joko löysit seuraa."

Vaikutus oli se, mitä Rangiku toivoi. Renji enemmän tai vähemmän lakkasi nuokkumasta.

"Ai kenet?"

"Ei kun kysyin... Äh, ei sillä ole mitään väliä."

Hitto, baarimikko kyttäsi yhä epäluuloisen näköisenä. Rangiku ei ollut valmis lopettamaan iltaa.

"Tiedän yhden naisen jota ei ole vielä kysytty. Ei mikään nätti tyttö jos suoraan puhutaan, Omaeda Maremi."

Renji nikotti. "Esittele."

"Oletko varma? Kun sanon, ettei mikään nätti tyttö... niin suoraan sanoen sinä olet teistä kahdesta kauniimpi. Ja feminiinisempi."

"Kuulu... kuule Rangiku, kaunista klähmii kaikki, minäpä otan ruman akan. Ei ole kilap... kilpailua."

Kun Renji lähti Maremin matkaan, Rangiku toivoi, että keskustelu unohtuisi ennen aamua.

* * *

"Aaaaa-", ulkoa kului ja Byakuya sulki silmänsä kärsivästi.

"-rrgh", huuto loppui, ja sitä seurasi kalahdus, kun teräs kohtasi teräksen ja kolahdusta rytinä, kun joku onneton imitoi muurinmurtajaa. Tuskanhuutojen sävy viittaisi Renjiin.

Byakuya avasi silmänsä ja henkäisi.

"Jatkakaamme. Kuten oli sanomassa, kuluneen kauden taloudelliset tunnusluvut viittaavat negatiiviseen kehityks-"

Loput sanoista hukkuivat, kun meteli toistui, joskin tällä kertaa Seireitein rakennuskannan uudistaja kuulosi Ikkakulta.

"Negatiiviseen kehitykseen tulojen ja menojen taseessa, mutta-"

Tällä kertaa puhe peittyi Rangikun iloisiin kannustushuutoihin. Ketä hän kannusti, se ei tullut selväksi.

Toshiro nipisti nenänvarttaan. "Kuinka he pystyvät tuohon?"

Seuraavan äänekkään räsähdyksen jälkeen Byakuyalla oli vastaus valmiina.

"Tyhjät tynnyrit kolisevat eniten. Ehdotan, että seuraava palaveri pidetään hieman kauempana luutnanttien kuukausipalaverista."

* * *

Shuhei alkoi olla tilassa, jossa hänen teki mieli pitää päästään kiinni, juosta ympyrää ja huutaa suoraa huutoa. Työn alla oleva julkaisu oli ajautumaisillaan katastrofin partaan yli. Toimittajat säntäilivät ympäriinsä ja törmäilivät toisiinsa, eikä kukaan saanut tehtyä mitään loppuun.

"Hisagi", yksi toimittajista huusi heiluttaen kirjekuorta. Hänen äänensä kantautui juuri ja juuri metelin yli. "Aineen maailman kirjeenvaihtajalta tuli postia, haluatko tulla hakemaan?"

"Nyt?" Shuhei huusi vastaan ja repäisi epähuomiossa irti hiustupon. Hänen työpöydällään oli jo kaksitoista kuukausiraporttia, Naisten yhdistyksen vuosikokouksen pöytäkirja ja kopio Yamamoton pitämästä erittäin pitkäpiimäisestä puheesta. Materiaalia oli yksinkertaisesti liikaa.

Silti Shuhei säntäsi matkaan sillä seurauksella, että lähes törmäsi äkisti aukenevaan oveen.

"Matsumoto!" hän ulvaisi hieman vähemmän arvokkaasti. Puhuteltu puhalsi suuren vaaleanpunaisen purkkapallon ja antoi sen puhjeta ennen kuin sanoi mitään.

"Toin sen raportin", blondi sanoi ja tyrkkäsi paksun paperipinon Shuheille. "Kiva kun tulit vastaanottamaan omin käsin. Tasau!"

Se oli hyvä raportti. Se oli erinomainen raportti. Tarkemmin ottaen se oli kolme edellistä viikkoraporttia ja seuraavan kuukauden budjettiarvio.

Tällä kertaa ulvahduksessa ei ollut sanoja.

Shuhei ei ehtinyt edes rauhoittua ennen kuin hänen käteensä työnnettiin kirjekuori, se aineen maailmasta tullut. Hän avasi kuoren ja selasi sivuja.

Chappyja. Laumoittain värikkäitä, surkeasti piirrettyjä Chappyja.

Se ääliö oli kuvannut kuluneet kaksi ja puoli kuukautta Karakuran arkea piirtämällä siitä sarjakuvan.

Lehdessä ei ollut tilaa edes sanoille. Sarjakuvalla ei ollut minkäänlaista toivoa.

Shuhei tunsi, kuinka hänen silmänsä pullistuivat kuin kultakalalla, eikä hän enää ollut vastuussa huutamistaan sanoista.

"Pakko mahtua kun on vihitty!"

Shuhei ymmärsi omat sanansa vasta, kun hiljaisuus laskeutui toimitukseen ensimmäistä kertaa koko päivänä. Sitten meteli räjähti historiallisiin lukemiin.


End file.
